


It wasn't your fault

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor goes to Jack after the event's in Exit Wounds.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 21





	It wasn't your fault

ack sat in his office. Though the bottle of whiskey was open in front of him, he wasn't drinking it. Instead, he sat staring at the wall as the last few days caught to him. Well, the last few days for everyone else. For him, he was now over two thousand years old. He couldn't wrap his head around the number. He also couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Tosh and Owen were both dead and his brother was cryogenically frozen in his morgue. He had sent Ianto home for the night while Gwen had never shown up for work in the place. Instead, Gwen chose to remain at home with Rhys, just needing a moment away from Torchwood.

"Now we carry on," He had told them after that dark day. He could clearly see the tears in Gwen's eyes as she told him, she didn't think she could. "You can. We all can. The end is where we start from." He had responded. How many times had he continued on after a friend or loved one died and how many more times would he have to. He picked up the bottle of whiskey, rather than taking a drink, he threw it against the wall. The bottle shattered sending the whiskey everywhere. Glass covered the floor. He made no move to clean it as he screamed, swiping his arm across his desk. The paperwork joined the glass and whiskey on the floor. It soaked the alcohol up, turning it a light brown color. He was going to have to retype the paperwork but at the moment he didn't care. Placing his head into his hands, he screamed again.

That is when he heard it. A sound that he had been listening for. A sound that promised help and gave him hope. Yet the Time Lord wasn't there when his life was being torn apart. He had paid his penance and still been punished in the end. Standing up, he stormed out of his office. The Doctor exited the TARDIS, standing in front of her as Jack stormed over to him. He looked at him sadly, not stopping him as Jack pushed him into his beloved ship.

"Why didn't you save them?" He screamed at the Time Lord as he shoved him again.

"I couldn't," The Doctor replied softly. Jack slammed his fist in the Doctor's chest.

"You could have saved him," Jack yelled. His brother had suffered for so many years. His brother had prayed for death many times over the years. Jack couldn't kill him though. No matter what happened Gray was still his brother. "I needed you. I couldn't save him, but you could have."

"It's not your fault, Jack," The Doctor told him. Jack had heard the same thing from John and just like with John, he ignored the Doctor.

"He is my brother," Jack argued. He went to hit the Doctor again. This time the Doctor stopped him, wrapping his arms around Jack and holding him as he fought.

"It's not your fault," The Doctor repeated. He kissed Jack on top of the head. Jack stopped fighting against the embrace as the Doctor repeated the words again and again. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor, holding him back as the Doctor went quiet. Jack looked up into the Doctor's eyes. Leaning in he kissed the Doctor softly on the lips. The Doctor kissed him back. Jack needed to feel the Doctor's cool skin against his and he ran his hands down the Doctor's chest, unbutton his shirt as he did. The Doctor offered him no resistance nor did he help him. Looking in the Doctor's eyes, Jack could tell that this was only happening because he wanted it.

He pulled his own shirt off before working on the Doctor's trousers. The Doctor stepped out of them, standing in front of Jack naked. For the first time since Jack started kissing him, the Doctor took control. He laid Jack down on top of the clothes on the floor and knelt between his legs. Jack grabbed the Doctor's back, pulling him down, as the Doctor pushed into his body.

"It wasn't your fault," The Doctor whispered into his ear as he moved his hips against Jack's. Jack wrapped his legs around the Doctor, pulling him closer as he felt the Time Lord move within him. Jack was thankful that the Doctor stopped talking as their lips met once more. Jack made sure their mouths didn't leave each other for long as the Doctor found his release first. Jack followed a moment later. He continued to lay on the clothes panting as the Doctor stood up, composing himself once more. He started to gather his clothes that Jack wasn't laying on, but Jack stopped him.

"Stay with me tonight?" Jack wondered. The Doctor opened his mouth to make an excuse. Instead, he closed it and nodded. The two of them went down to Jack's room and for the first time in days, Jack fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up in the morning the Doctor was gone. Jack wasn't surprised, the Time Lord never stuck around long. He showered before heading up to his office to clean up the mess. He was shocked to find that the Doctor already had. The paperwork was sitting neatly on his desk, the glass gone and the whiskey cleaned up. Sitting down at his desk, Jack felt more relaxed than he had in a while.

"Thank you," Jack called out, hoping that somewhere, somehow the Doctor would hear him.


End file.
